leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Pluto
Sailor Pluto is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, as well as the guardian of the Space-Time Door, and was the sixth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Setsuna Meiou. Her attacks are based around time, the underworld, space, darkness, death and precognition, her powers granted by her Garnet Orb. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Sailor Pluto is stated to be the daughter of the Greek god Chronos (Not to be confused with the Titan Cronus) who Chibiusa calls upon to travel through time. She is a ruthless Senshi who strictly follows the laws, eliminating any intruders who dare came in search for the Gates of Time, stating that "all who break the taboo must be eliminated". Luna states to the others that no one is to even know that Sailor Pluto exists, and that to her knowledge no one has ever seen her. Luna calls her a "lonely warrior," noting the sadness in her eyes. Appearance |-|Sailor Pluto= Pluto has a black Senshi dress, with dark red colored ribbons. She has no sleeves, unlike the other Senshi. Like the other Outers, she has no white lines in the collar. She has dark green hair and red eyes, with a slightly darker skin tone than the other Senshi. Her choker has a red circle diamond, and her earrings are a strange-shaped red color. |-|Super Sailor Pluto= Super Sailor Pluto has one white line on the collar and Super Senshi shoulder pads like the other Senshi (is normal, except one translucent part). |-|Princess Pluto = During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Pluto was also the Princess of her home world. She was among those given the duty of protecting the solar system from outside invasion. As Princess Pluto, she dwelt in Charon Castle and wore a black gown—she appears in this form in the original manga Act 41, as well as in supplementary art. |-|Eternal Sailor Pluto = Biography Black Moon Arc Sailor Pluto had been guarding the Time Gate since the Silver Millenium. One day, Chibiusa met Sailor Pluto and they became close friends. After Crystal Tokyo is attacked by the Black Moon, Chibiusa stole one of Sailor Pluto's time keys and traveled to the 20th century. When the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Mask and Chibiusa travel to the Time Gate, Sailor Pluto attacks, trying to prevent them from using the gate until she sees Chibiusa and allows them to travel to the 30th century. When Prince Demande tried to connect the Silver Crystal of the past and future to end everything, Sailor Pluto stopped time, knowing it would cost her her life. Her death broke Wiseman's hold on Chibiusa and she became Sailor Chibi Moon. Infinity Arc She was reborn as Setsuna Meiou in the modern era, who is a student in science. When the Death Buster member, Tellu, sent out her plants, Telluns, Setsuna got one of these plants and she was attacked by it. She started remembering her past life. Michiru and Haruka were drawn to her as a fellow teammate and Setsuna awoke as Sailor Pluto. When the Senshi were fighting Tellu, Sailor Chibi Moon was targeted and was saved by the newly awakened, Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto and the other Outer Senshi tell Princess Serenity and her friends that they are suppose to protect the Solar System from outside threats, and that it is their job to fight the Death Busters and stop the ultimate enemy. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Neptune arrive to help Sailor Uranus after she is ambushed by Cyprine. She along with the other Outers and Inner Senshi fall under Cyprine's mind control and battle against one another. Dream Arc After the events at Mugen Academy, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka lived and raised little Hotaru together. However, the Outer Senshi can no longer transform. So Six months after Nehellenia arrived, five-year-old Hotaru saw a vision of her alter ego, Sailor Saturn, who had awoken within her once more. Once Sailor Saturn restores her past memories, the fully grown Hotaru presents the Outer Senshi with their own colored Sailor Crystals so they could transform into Super Sailor Soldiers' via Crystal Power, and helps the other six Super Sailor Senshi fight the Dead Moon Circus. Stars Arc As Eternal Sailor Pluto, she is now in her final Sailor form. She, again, fights alongside the other nine Eternal Sailor Soldiers' to battle the evil Galaxia, and stop her from dominating the entire Milky Way Galaxy and beyond by stealing the Sailor Crystals of every Sailor Senshi in existence. She eventually returns to her own world to defend Charon Castle with Sailor Saturn from Galaxia's imminent attack. Ultimately, both Pluto's and Saturn's is taken and she fades away and is revived as Sailor Galaxia's mind-controlled servant. After her controlled form is destroyed by Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is able to defeat Chaos and Sailor Pluto and the other Senshi are restored to life. Powers As guardian of the Time Gate, she can sense any distortion in the timeline, as seen in the Act 22. Transformations * Pluto Planet Power, Make Up * Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up Weapons and Items * Garnet Orb * Garnet Rod Attacks * Dead Scream * Time Stop * Chronos Typhoon * Garnet Ball * Dark Dome Close * Galactica Cannon * Galactica Planet Attack * Dimension Dance * Strict Sweep * Action Spinster * Destiny Spinster * Twilight Development In the concept art in the Materials Collection, there is a sketch where Sailor Pluto has gray skin. Her belt and hair were also different and she appeared physically younger. In another sketch that more closely resembled her final depiction, she is lacking her chain belt. The Garnet Rod also looked different. Trivia *Pluto is named after the Roman god of the underworld, hence why her powers and attacks are centered around death and judgment. It can also explain why the dominant color of her uniform is black. *She is one of the three Outer Senshi who posses one of the Talismans needed to summon the Holy Grail and awaken Sailor Saturn. * Sailor Pluto's planetary symbol (♇) stands for the "PL" the initials of Percival Lowell, the discoverer of the planet. ** Plutonium is not symbolized by ♇, because the planet was not yet introduced at that time period. *She is the first of the Outer Senshi to be introduced in both manga and anime. *In the official art for the Black Moon arc, the center of her bow is colored garnet, but when she is reawakened in the Infinity arc, it is recolored black. *Sailor Pluto is on the cover art of volume nine of the reprint manga. *In the Pluto and Saturn Afterword Punch published in the back of the 4th volume of the re-release manga, Naoko Takeuchi said that drawing Sailor Pluto eventually turned out to be a difficult task, due to the different ink tones she had to prepare for her hair and skin plus the complexity of the Garnet Rod. Gallery For images of Sailor Pluto, please see Sailor Pluto/Image Gallery. de:Sailor Pluto es:Sailor Pluto (manga) Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Female Category:Manga characters Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga Sailor Senshi Category:Manga Category:Royalty